


finding love amongst the stars

by popmist



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Cliche, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, M/M, Romance, Shuttlepod, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popmist/pseuds/popmist
Summary: Picard takes a shuttlecraft to an important Starfleet conference. On the return trip to the "Enterprise", Q joins, keeping the lonely captain company. This time, however, Picard isn’t so annoyed with the omnipotent being.---Written by some friends and I; hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	finding love amongst the stars

Captain Picard was not known to be an overly angry man. Stubborn, stoic even, but never really _angry_. However, when Q was involved, he sometimes reached the point of pure rage as a result of the annoyingly omnipotent being.  
Another thing that Picard was not known for was being lonely, despite his preference for solitude. He could survive on his own well enough. He was content with not having a partner during this long stretch of time on the _Enterprise_. However, loneliness affects everyone, even the most solitary and content of creatures. Sometimes, Q’s persistent rambunctious antics were a welcome filler to the void of loneliness; so, when Q appeared on the _Chris Pike,_ Jean-Luc could not find any semblance of anger or annoyance. 

“I’m not sensing the usual anger in you Johnny. Are you actually….  _ happy…. to see me?" _

“Happy to see you, Q? I hardly think the word ‘happy’ and  _ you  _ belong even remotely connected to one another.” Jean-Luc said firmly.  _ However, I am not completely upset about the company _ , he thought to himself. 

“I think you forget I can hear you,” Q murmurs. “How embarrassing that I thought all my mischief was one sided.”

A tension filled the shuttlecraft.  _ Why didn’t I agree to the rendezvous? Ahh, damn it all, some time alone to read was never worth this, but I guess I couldn’t have known he’d show.  _ Picard thought. Riker had suggested that the  _ Enterprise  _ could pick Picard up instead of having him take a shuttlecraft there and back. It only would’ve added two extra days to their trip to Galor IV, but those two days seemed a waste at the time of planning this trip. 

“Oh come  _ on  _ Jean-Luc. I know you like my company more than you care to admit. I can see it when your eyes twinkle….  _ just like they are now. _ ”

“My eyes are  _ not  _ twinkling, Q. I reserve that rare occurrence for deserving entities and engaging literature alone.”

An awkward silence followed, as Jean-Luc settled back in his chair. “What are you even doing here, Q?” he said, frustration beginning to bubble up as memories of all the times Q messed with the Enterprise flooded his mind. Picard dragged a hand over his face, attempting to convey to Q that, yes, he was  _ truly  _ becoming irritated. He decided to add a sigh to this outward facade of vexation, as he finally looked over at the humanoid sitting next to him. How can a being so annoying be so, dare he think, attractive?

“Well,  _ mon capitaine,  _ I wanted to keep you company. I think you deserve it, some fun, I mean. I thought that conference was incredibly stuffy, boring, and  _ dreadful.  _ You need something to finally spice up your life, for once.” 

“ _ For once?  _ Not only have you interfered with my crew on numerous occasions, but the ship experiences enough danger and excitement for more than one lifetime,” Picard grumbles. 

“Yes, but you are not experiencing excitement  _ now _ , nor did you during that conference. And I think it’s time I changed that...” he trailed off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated :)  
> Feel free to comment requests.


End file.
